<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can you just man up and change his diaper? by buckysknifecollection</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245315">Can you just man up and change his diaper?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection'>buckysknifecollection</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Drabbles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BABIE STEEB, F/M, Fluff and Humor, drabble challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a>Reposted from my Tumblr blog</a>
</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Drabbles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can you just man up and change his diaper?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a>Reposted from my Tumblr blog</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”<em>Ugh</em>.“ Giggles.</p><p>“Can you please stop?” Squeals.</p><p>A bang on the floor as the whole packet of diapers goes crashing. “Come on!” Followed by more giggles.</p><p>Bucky was way out of his depth. He didn’t even remember the last time he even was in the same room with a baby and this? This was a disaster. You’d think with a bunch of people in the Compound, someone would be willing to at least give him advice and not leave him to his own deviced with a tiny baby that was set on causing as much trouble as possible.</p><p>“Everything alright in here?” You head pops in through the door suddenly and Bucky breathes out in relief.</p><p>“This punk is set on making my life difficult.” He points and accusing finger at the little blond rascal, who has the audacity to look at you all cute with his round blue eyes, faking innocence.</p><p>“Stevie? No way!” You chuckle and step inside. You don’t even move a finger to help Bucky with the probably 50 diapers thrown around the room, you only beeline straight to the bed, where on a pale blue blanket with tiny Captain America shields was Steve Rogers.</p><p>As a baby.</p><p>Yeah.</p><p>It all started that very morning, when Doctor Banner wanted to run some tests on that weird time machine of his. Scott Lang and Peter Parker were both following him around like excited puppies, and now Bucky didn’t want to say one of them had to be at fault, but that was his theory and he stood by it. </p><p>Then Steve, being Steve, of course volunteered and had the quantum suit on before Bucky could even attempt to talk him out of it. And so, one error later, Steve Rogers was back - in the form of a tiny bundle of trouble, messy golden hair, round blue and mischief-filled eyes and a mouth that spilled drool everywhere. Bucky was not impressed. You? You were <em>enamoured</em>.</p><p>“Our Stevie isn’t naughty, is he?” You cooed as tickled the baby’s chubby tummy, making him giggle. “No he’s not!”</p><p>“Well he obviously likes you more, so maybe you should look after him?” Bucky complained as he collected the never-ending mess of baby supplies.</p><p>“Babe, you know I need to keep an eye on the lab. Otherwise, we might end up with more toddlers.” You sighed, walked over to Bucky and took the stuff from him, quickly setting them back on the bed but out of Steve’s reach.</p><p>“But seriously, why do <em>I</em> have to do this?” Bucky knew he wasn’t being helpful, complaining like this, but he truly couldn’t help himself. Baby-Steve was insufferable.</p><p>“Bucky, he’s your best friend, you grew up together.” You tried to reason with him. </p><p>Bucky let out a loud, painful groan when Steve managed to reach the diapers and throw half of them off the bed again. You sighed and shook your head. “<b>Can you just man up and change his diaper?</b> Please? Let’s be done with this.”</p><p>“<em>Fine</em>.” Bucky hissed out and watched you walk out of the room and back to the lab. He walked over to the bed again and stared Steve down.</p><p>“You cause more trouble, I’ll go find Rocket. How about that?” He threatened the tiny, chubby baby, which immediately stopped wiggling around and didn’t even make a sound. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. <em>Punk</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>